fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
TNT Headline News
|Row 7 title = Former network |Row 7 info = N/A |Row 8 title = Former owner |Row 8 info = N/A |Row 9 title = Former parent |Row 9 info = N/A |Row 10 title = Picture format |Row 10 info = 1080i HDTV 720p SDTV |Row 11 title = Website |Row 11 info = wtny.com/news}} NOW is a 24-hour news network operated by WTNY Corporation. It launched on November 9, 1997 as a plan to compete against larger cable news networks like CNN or MSNBC. From September 2005, NOW is America's #1 News Channel. In 1992, the channel expanded with international channels for Europe, Africa, Australia and Asia, and later in native-lanugages. The channel airs no talk shows or documentaries. Instead it shows updated 30-minute newscasts that air live 24-hours a day. The channel is famous for it's NOW Instaticker which keeps viewers updated on stock prices, news headlines, sport scores and weather forecasts. Specialized channels * Now Business - 24-hour international business news channel * NOW Canada - Canadian version of the channel * NOW Europe - European version of the channel, broadcasted for Europe and Middle East * NOW Africa - African version of the channel * NOW Australia - Australian version of the channel * NOW Asia - Asian version of the channel * NOW India - Indian version of the channel, broadcasted for India, Sri Lanka and Pakistan * NOW en Espanol - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in United States * NOW Latinoamerica - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Mexico, Central and South America * NOW Espana - Spanish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Spain * NOW Brasil - Portuguese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Brazil * NOW Portugal - Portuguese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Portugal * NOW Deutschland - German-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Germany, Austria and Switzerland * NOW France - French-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in France, Belgium, Luxembourg and Switzerland * NOW Italia - Italian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Italy and Switzerland * NOW Nederland - Dutch-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Netherlands and Belgium * NOW Turk - Turkish-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Turkey. * NOW Greek - Greek-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Greece and Cyprus * NOW Balkans - Serbo-Croatian language version of the channel for viewers in Croatia, Serbia, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Montenegro * NOW Albania - Albanian-lanuguage version of the channel for viewers in Albania and Kosovo * NOW Russia - Russian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Russia, Belarus and Ukraine * NOW Arabiya - Arabic-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Middle East and North Africa * NOW Indonesia - Indonesian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Indonesia * NOW China - Chinese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Malaysia, Singapore, China, Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau in partnership with Shanghai TV, TVB and TVBS * NOW Japan - Japanese-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Japan * NOW Philippines - Filipino-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in the Phillippines * NOW Malaysia - Malaysian-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in Malaysia and Singapore * NOW Tamil - Tamil-lanugage version of the channel for viewers in India, Sri Lanka, Malaysia and Singapore Gallery Nowinsta.png|NOW Instaticker (since January 22nd, 2017) Category:WTNY Corporation Category:News Channels Category:Fictional television networks